Always Together, Eternally Apart
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: One is falcon by day and the other is wolf by night. The curse of the two lovers is one that no one really knows about. However, after three escapees stumble into the cursed pair,they soon learn the truth,but will they be able to help break it?
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: Based off the movie LadyHawke, which I do not own... unless you count owning it on tape. I don't own the YGO characters either. Enjoy!_

**-Always Together, Eternally Apart- **

The morning sun shown brightly over the immense city walls of Makhaud, as a number of guards paced back and forth across the massive watchtowers. One of the Supreme cities of the European reign, it was well known because Aquila stood nestled in its walls. That name alone was enough to strike fear into any criminal, since its captives were shown no mercy and there was no hope for escape. No one had ever escaped Aquila; any that have tried were caught and hung with in moments by order of the Bishop. All in all criminals learned that trying to escape was futile... but there were still a few determined to escape from Aquila's hold.

"Are... you sure... that you... know what you're... doing?"

"Quit your _whining_ and crawl!"

"This is too tight of a squeeze to fit through, Bakura!"

"It's no different than escaping your mother's womb!"

"Oh _Gods_, What a memory!"

Deep down in the belly of the sewer network underneath Aquila, a hand slowly emerged through a small cavern full of dirt and grim. Another pale hand was soon joined by its twin, helping to push more of the disgusting sewage and earth out of the way as a head of dingy white hair emerged from the small opening.

The figure blinked his cold brown eyes, letting them quickly adjust to the dim light of the sewers before pulling the rest of his body out of the tight opening. Freeing himself from the cavern the figure gasped as he toppled into the water below.

Hearing the splash a head of dingy blond hair suddenly emerged from the cavern gasping for breath. "Bakura?" Honey colored eyes looked around the sewers before looking down just as the white haired teen surfaced from his fall in the water. "You alright?"

"What do you _think_, you dolt?" Bakura hissed while wading his way over to the rim of the sewer and lifting himself up.

"Joey! Would you hurry up! Looking at your ass all day is not my idea of a good time!"

"Sorry Tristan!" Joey yelled while trying to pull himself out of the hole but having a few difficulties. "Um, I think I'm stuck."

A light smirk graced Bakura's face as he walked over to the blond and grabbed him by the wrists. "Allow me."

"Bakura, don't you even think about--"

In an instant the sewer was flooded with the sound of another loud splash as Joey landed in its depths. Coming up for air the blond spit out the dirty water before shooting the white haired teen a heated glare at the sound of his snickering. "_Bastard, _that was uncalled for!"

Ignoring the blond, Bakura turned back to the cavern just as the last member of the trio popped his head out. Seeing the flushed features on the others face, Bakura quickly dodged to the side as the chestnut haired teen spit out a mouth full of dirt.

"That... was... disgusting!"

"You all right, Tristan?" Joey asked while making his way over to the rim of the sewers and lifting himself up.

"Depends on what you call all right?" Tristan muttered as he squirmed his way out of the tight opening to face the same fate as his companions, as another splash erupted through the sewers. Quickly surfacing, he made his way over the others and took the hands that were offered to him. "Ok, now what?"

Bakura's brow furrowed as the two teens turned to look at him. "You two can't be serious. I didn't even want you to come with me in the first place, so don't even _think_ that I am going to-"

"We want out of Aquila too, and you are the only one that knows how to get out of here. I mean come on, what were you boasting about all the time in the cell? Saying that you could escape out of anywhere?"

Clenching his fists, Bakura glared at the blond. "I'm an escape artist so it's easy to get myself out of tight spots."

"Well maybe you could tea--"

"… And I don't have the time to teach you or your friend new tricks!"

"Please Bakura… just tell us what to do and we'll follow your orders!" Joey pleaded while biting back a frustrated growl at how unreasonable the other was being.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura sighed. As much as he didn't want company, he figured the sooner he got them out of here the sooner they could part ways. "Fine, just follow me and keep quite. We haven't escaped Aquila yet and we still have a way to go before we can even get out of the city."

Nodding in agreement, Joey and Tristan started after their reluctant leader as he stepped back into the shallow water and waded toward one of the many tunnels.

"Ugh, do you all have any idea what has been through this water? Yuck!" Tristan complained as he shuddered at the unknown substance that floated by.

"Tristan!"

"What?"

"_SHUT UP_!"

Blinking at the two that had yelled at him, Tristan smiled sheepishly before trudging through the water behind the others. "Sorry guys."

Bakura and Joey both nodded at the apology before wading further and further through the sewers. Like an intricate web, the entire place was full of twists and turns that made them feel as though they were never going to get out.

"_Gods above_! Please, I _beg _of you! Let us get out of here and I will never pick pocket again!" Bakura cried out in pure frustration as he looked up at the grimy ceiling. Biting back a curse, he continued to trudge through the water before coming to a stop as the faint toll of warning bells echoed around them.

"Damn it! They know we're missing now." Joey stated while looking at the others.

"Maybe, but I'd rather be wading around lost in this sewer than hanging from a noose," Tristan countered while rubbing his throat and wincing at the mental thought of having a rope biting into his skin.

"I just want to get the bloody hell out of here." Bakura groused while wading down another tunnel to spot their means of escape. "It's about damn time!"

"What is it?" Joey and Tristan cried as they both barreled around the corner to see the white haired teen staring down a drop off. Walking a bit closer, their eyes widened at the sight of the broken grate which blocked off the underwater passage that led out to the molt that surrounded the outer city walls.

"_Halleluiah!_ Bakura, you're a bloody savior!"

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Bakura waved a hand to dismiss the praise. "Enough! Let's just get the hell out of here." Not wasting anymore time, he jumped from the ledge to land in the deep water below.

Following Bakura's lead, Joey and Tristan both took deep breaths before jumping into the water. Swimming under disgusting water they quickly spotted their white haired companion waiting for them while holding onto a grate, motioning them toward him. Reaching him in mere minutes, the trio began to quickly swim through the underwater tunnel that would lead them to their freedom of Aquila.

Rounding another bend, the three of them could feel their lungs burn from lack of air but they continued to push themselves harder at the thought of their awaiting freedom. With a few more strokes, the trio was gifted with the sight of glorious sunlight drifting down through the depths, revealing that they were finally out of the city walls. Treading through the water, the trio quickly, but quietly surfaced to breathe in the much needed air.

Looking around the area carefully, Bakura noticed that they were right outside the city gates underneath the large bridge that crossed the molt. Getting ready to tread his way over to the bank he was pulled back by Joey and Tristan, as the sound of thundering hooves danced across the bridge.

"THREE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! THE NAME OF THE MAN WHO FINDS CAIGE, WHEELER, AND TAYLOR, WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE PERSONAL ATTENTION OF THE BISHOP! AS WILL THE BODY OF THE MAN WHO LETS THEM GET AWAY!"

"Sounds like the Bishop's loyal lap _dog_ is on to us," Bakura grumbled while clenching his fists at the past memories of the Guard Captain whipping him. Shaking his head, he turned to the others as the heavy hoof beats faded off into the distance. "Let's get out of here as fast as we can, but I warn you now that as soon as we make it to the next village, this trio comes to an end."

"But-" Joey started to object, but stopped at the warning glare he was receiving from Bakura. The white haired thief sure was frightening when he wanted to be. Shaking his head in defeat, Joey sighed. "Alright, whatever you say Bakura."

Satisfied that he was getting his way, Bakura was getting ready to swim behind the others when he stopped at the sight of two drunken guards sitting on a pair of barrels. Smirking at the leather pouch attached to one guard's waist, he silently waded over and with practiced ease pulled the single string that tied the pouch to the guard's belt. Keeping his hand on the pouch, he carefully brought it down to his level before turning to find Joey and Tristan giving him rather confused, yet awed looks. "What?"

"You promised the Gods that if you got out of here that you'd never pick pocket again."

"Maybe, but the Gods and I both know how weak willed of a person I am," Bakura smirked, earning a glare from the blond before taking a deep breath and diving underwater to swim further down from the guards.

"He's impossible," Joey grumbled while shaking his head.

"True, but then again… he's Bakura," Tristan shrugged, offering the other a small smile before diving underwater and following the white haired thief's direction.

Rolling his eyes, Joey quickly followed after his companions while all the while hoping that they would be lucky enough to avoid any run-ins with Captain Raphael.

Tristan and Joey were surprised by Bakura's skill when it came to relieving others of their money or any other valuables. Swimming faster the two of them soon surfaced to find they had reached the very edge of the outer city limits. Looking around they waded over to the bank where Bakura was waiting.

Glancing at the two Bakura smirked while watching as they pulled themselves out of the water. Getting to his feet, he motioned for them to hurry up. "Come on you two. I don't want to stick around here long since the Bishop is after our hide."

"What else is new? So where are we headed to now?" Joey asked while wringing his clothes of the dingy water.

"Eastward. I know of a small farming village there." Bakura smiled while tossing the pouch of coins in the air. The jingling sound of the coins inside was music to his ears. Looking back at the other two to see if they were ready yet, he smirked seeing them ready. "Let's get a move on then, shall we?" Seeing them both nod, he motioned for them to follow him as he started to walk away.

* * *

"Where in the _seven hells_ are we? I thought you _knew_ where you were going!" Joey growled while rubbing his arms over one another to create some heat. They had been traveling for well over a week or more and he was convinced that they were completely lost, and to make the experience even better, ever since their escape it had done nothing but frost every morning.

Glaring back at the blond, Bakura sighed. "I know where we're going! The village is right over the horizon."

"That's what you said a week ago!" Joey countered, earning a glare in return. Grumbling a few choice obscenities about their supposed leader, he let out a deep breath to blow on his numbing hands. "It better be over that horizon! I'm freezing!" he groused while quickening his pace before glancing over at Tristan to arch a curious brow. "Aren't you cold?"

Looking back at his friend, Tristan shook his head while giving Joey a reassuring smile. "Not really, I happen to like cold weather."

"I'm in the company of m_orons_, complete and utter _morons_. _Gods have mercy_!" Bakura groaned while rubbing his temples. In truth he would never admit it, but he found the others' company surprisingly refreshing, but they were still annoying none the less. "Keep up you two! The Bishop's men could be anywhere."

"_Oh joy_..." Joey grumbled while continuing to muster up some more warmth. He just hoped there would be a place in the village to eat and get a new change of clothes. Then again, the thought of having no money squashed his momentary thoughts though, causing him to sigh. Even though he knew that Bakura had money, it didn't mean that he was likely to share it with the rest of them. Groaning at the thought, he shook his head, deciding that he would get new clothing, even if he had to steal it.

The trio continued to walk through the valley, each of them complaining about something, but keeping the complaints to themselves as they reached the horizon.

Joey's stomach rumbled earning him amused looks from both of his companions. "Don't give me that look! I'm starving!" What did they expect from him? Measly rabbits weren't exactly a four-course meal, especially when they were split between the three of them.

"Obviously," Bakura stated dryly before heading down the hill cautiously. No sense in announcing his presence, since there was something, like a gut instinct warning him of something. Glancing around, he could see that his companions were both trailing behind him. "You think you can keep your stomach in check?"

Growling at the white haired teen, Joey crossed his arms. "Don't worry about me."

"Didn't plan to."

"Would you both stop your bickering! You two argue like a married couple!" Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes before noticing the glare he was receiving, causing him to inch further away from the fuming duo.

Making their way closer to the village, Bakura came to a stop as he noticed a few horses tied to a post. Looking around, he smirked while watching as Joey and Tristan relieved a clothesline of some garments. Shaking his head, he slowly approached a small outdoor tavern, where drinks and food were available.

Relieved at finding some more comfortable clothing, Joey and Tristan pulled the garments over their old clothing before heading toward Bakura to notice him waiting for them with some drinks and platters of food. "For us?"

Nodding at them, Bakura let a small grin grace his features before taking a bite out of a piece of bread. His main focus though was centered on a group of four men huddled around one of the larger tables. Every instinct in his body was signaling the alert as he scanned over each one of them before his brown eyes settled on the tip of a large sword poking out from underneath one of the men's cloaks. "Damn."

Hearing the profound word, Joey and Tristan turned to look at Bakura curiously, while continuing to stuff their faces. Swallowing Joey was the first one to voice his curiosity.

"What is it Bakura?"

Turning to them both, Bakura sat down at the table and lowered his head so that only Joey and Tristan would be able to hear him. "You see those men over there?" Glancing up to notice them both nod, he sighed. "I think they are some of the Bishop's men. One of them is packing a very large sword."

"_Gods,_ We're going to be caught!" Tristan paled while gripping his mug of ale.

"Not if we play our cards right," Bakura muttered before casting a glance back over to the group of men. "We just have to be very careful, no mistakes."

Nodding in agreement, both Tristan and Joey decided that they would do as Bakura asked, since he was the more experienced out the bunch. Going back to eating they were suddenly interrupted as a huge hand came crashing down on their table, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"SO, YOU'RE THE ONES THAT STOLE MY CLOTHING!"

Joey and Tristan both jumped from their seats as a large man loomed over them.

"... Eh, heh... What clothes?" Joey asked with a sheepish smile that failed to prove of his innocence.

The large man growled before throwing a punch at Joey, who instantly ducked and rolled under the table before getting up from the other side and running away. Unfortunately, his running was cut short as he collided into something causing him to stumble back.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

Joey gasped as he was pulled harshly back to his feet by the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened as he looked into the blue eyes of none other than one of the Bishop's men that was better known as Keith.

"If it isn't, Joseph Wheeler."

"Look sir, it's the rest of them as well." Stated a shorter man that looked as though he was on the verge of death.

Keith's smile widened at seeing the other two and motioning them over. "Turn yourselves in and I won't harm you."

Bakura snorted. "What's the justice in that? We go with you, we get a noose around our necks."

"Better a noose than a sword rammed through your heart." Keith snapped.

Joey growled while trying to get out Keith's grasp. There was no way that he was going to Aquila again! No way was he going to be accused of something that he didn't even do! No way he was going to hang from a noose, just so the Bishop would be happy! Determined, he jerked his head to the side and bit down on Keith's hand.

Screaming in pain, Keith tossed Joey to the ground and cradled his hand. Swearing at the blond he reached for his sword. "Get them!"

In a flash, the trio scrambled as fast as they could away from the guards. Each one of them knew that their chances of escape were slim, but they were not going down without a fight. Running through a Black Smith's stall, the three came to a halt as a guard blocked them off.

"Damn it!" Bakura cursed before grabbing a rod out of a fiery pot to clash it against the sword that the guard was holding.

Trying to get out, Tristan and Joey turned to go back the way they came, but found another guard waiting for them.

"We're surrounded!" Seeing the other guard raising his sword Joey fell back against the wall. "Gods, we're doomed!" The awaited blow never came though, as he slowly opened one of his eyes to see the tip of an arrow protruding from the man's chest. Blinking in shock, he watched as the man gurgled up blood before lowering his sword and collapsing to the ground.

Jerking his head to look around for his friends, Joey sighed in relief seeing that they were still in one piece. His attention however was quickly gained as a black-gloved hand was put in his line of vision. Taking a look at the offered hand, he hesitated before placing his hand in the other's as he was quickly pulled to his feet. "Thanks."

The cloaked figure nodded before reaching up a hand and pulling back their hood to reveal their hidden features. Sun kissed skin covered an exquisite, chiseled face. Sooty, exotic lashes outlined shimmering ruby eyes. The figure's hair stood out in outrageous spikes that were tri- colored. Bangs of pure gold framed his face while a few of the strands streaked back into obsidian that was thickly trimmed in crimson violet.

The stranger's clothing was a tight fitting tunic that seemed to outline the lithe, but well muscled body perfectly. Tight black pants caressed his shapely legs while black buckled boots adorned his feet. Gold buckled, black belts covered the figure's waist, while another belt of crimson and gold donning an intricately designed scabbard hung loosely around his waist.

Covering the figure's chest was a beautifully crafted piece of armor that was also crimson and gold in color, which stuck out against the rest of his dark clothing. The cloak, which was draped across the man's shoulders, was a rich velvety black which seemed to shine to its own accord while the lining inside the cloak was a silky type of material that matched the color of the figure's eyes.

"You're welcome." The figure spoke in a voice that was guaranteed to make anyone swoon. It was confident, regal, powerful, and very alluring. It was almost as if the figure's voice was pure velvet, smooth and comforting. A baritone none the less in volume, but it was definitely a voice that belonged to someone of command.

"If it isn't the _Dark _Captain, himself." Keith sneered while walking toward the addressed figure. "You know, one of my men told me that you had returned. I had him slain because I thought he was lying... because I was certain that you weren't stupid enough to come back here, apparently I was wrong."

"Killing innocents again, Keith?" The ruby-eyed man shot back calmly while tucking his crossbow into a more comfortable position under his right arm.

Joey yelped as he was grabbed from behind and pulled under a table. "Let me-" he started but was silenced as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh, while they are preoccupied lets get out of here." Bakura whispered, removing his hand quickly with a look of disgust before wiping it against Joey's shirt. "Are you sure you aren't a dog? You drool just like one."

Growling, Joey glared at the white haired thief before glancing back at the handsome stranger that was currently having a glaring contest with Keith. "Guys, maybe we should stay and help. I mean he did help us out."

"Do you have a death wish?" Bakura growled before turning to see a pair of legs belonging to a guard in front of him. "Bloody hell!"

"Hold those prisoners, Men!" Keith barked, watching as his guards drug Bakura, Joey, and Tristan from underneath the table before securing them together with some rope. Satisfied with their work, he turned his attention back to the Dark captain.

"Let them go, Keith!"

"No, I think not. You see, I have direct orders from Captain Raphael and the Bishop, that if I find these three that I am to bring them back to Aquila immediately," Keith smirked, drumming his fingers across the handle of his sword, which was concealed from view by his red cloak. "I wonder what the Bishop would say if I brought you to him as well?"

From the corner of his eyes the ruby-eyed figure could see the rest of the guards closing in around him. A slight smirk graced his face as he narrowed his gaze back to Keith. "You'll never know, because you will never catch me."

Growling at the remark, Keith brought out his sword. "I beg to differ! Guards seize him!" He bellowed as the rest of his men pulled out their swords and charged at the appointed target.

With lightning fast reflexes, the ruby eyed man attacked. Thrusting the end of his crossbow into Keith's gut hard enough to double the other over, he quickly whipped out a hidden dagger from the folds of his cloak before grabbing Keith from behind and holding the blade against the other's neck.

"_Ugh_- You _b-bastard_!"

Ignoring the insult, crimson eyes narrowed at the guards as they came to an immediate halt. "Drop your weapons!"

"Don't you dare! Kill him, now!" Feeling the dagger brought close to the point of piercing his skin, Keith growled while glaring at the other from the corner of his eye.

"I don't kill innocents, Keith, but _you_ are far from that- so I would not test my odds right now if I were you."

He could see the promise in those crimson depths and it irked him immensely as he noticed the other smirk, "Drop your weapons... _Grr_... and do as he says!"

"Release the prisoners, then ride off!" Crimson eyes narrowed at the cluster of guards, watching as they reluctantly put away their weapons and complied with the rest of his request.

"What! You are going to-"Silence was issued at feeling the blade bite into his throat. Keith's blue eyes narrowed as he watched his squad ride away._ 'Cowards, pathetic nitwits.' _Being shoved to the ground, he growled, immediately bringing a hand to his neck to feel the faint trickle of blood.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" He shouted, quickly getting to his feet and lunging at the red eyed captain that was currently picking up his crossbow.

"_WATCH OUT!_!"

Within a few feet of running the other through, Keith was stopped by a fury of feathers and talons. Pain erupted through his body as the avian attacked his face, talons scraping his eyes ad flesh without mercy, sending him spiraling backwards.

"Enough."

At the sound of the captain's regal voice the avian pulled away, allowing Keith's body to try and take in all the pain. Almost blind from the attack, he opened his bloody, unfocused eyes by a fraction to see the red eyed captain looming over him with a beautiful falcon perched on his shoulder. Catching a quick flash, his blurred gaze dropped down to find the captain's sword at his throat. "Go ahead and kill me. When the Bishop finds out, he'll have my head anyways!"

Ruby eyes took a moment to glance over at the three prisoners making sure that they were unharmed and no longer bound. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back to look down at the injured Keith, who looked as if he were fighting to remain conscious. "You three are free to go now, if you wish. Keith will cause you no more trouble."

"I'll leave as soon as you kill that murderous dog!"

"Bakura, shut up!" Tristan yelled, not wanting to be in this new turn of events. Sure, he was glad to see Keith get what he deserved, but there was no guarantee that this new figure wouldn't kill them afterwards.

"Just let him do it, Tristan. At least he's calling someone else a dog instead of me."

"Then you'll be staying in vain, since I'm not going to kill him," Crimson locked onto the narrowed brown eyes of the other, clearly sensing the rage waving off him.

"Bloody hell, I'll do it myself then!" Bakura growled, heading over to pluck a sword form the corpse across from him before heading toward the captain and Keith.

"Stand Down! We will leave him here!" Red eyes pinned Bakura with an icy glare. The glare from those eyes was enough to freeze time, which in turn caused Bakura to flinch lightly. The figure's voice was also deep with a tone of demand- a demand that left no room for argument.

"I still think we should kill him and get it over with."

Shaking his head, the tri-colored haired captain cocked his head to the side before letting out a shrill whistle. Looking back at Bakura, he offered the other a lopsided grin, "He will live... for now."

Growling, Bakura was getting ready to retort until the pounding of hoof beats caught his attention as well as the others that turned to look in the direction the sound was coming from.

Around the corner , a galloping horse emerged. It was a majestic steed, leaving everyone in a state of awe or in envy. With a rich onyx black coat that shimmered in the sunlight and long flowing mane and tail composed of silky strands, as well as spectacular feathers decorating its fetlocks, it was a remarkable stallion.

As the horse grew nearer it revealed its powerful build yet flawless elegance. Aside from it's looks, it was tacked in an equally beautiful black leather saddle and bridle, both pieces accented in polished gold buckles. The saddle blanket and breast collar were gold and crimson, revealing the beast to be the captain's steed.

Bakura gaped wide eyed at the stallion as it came to a halt beside its owner. "I haven't seen one of those in years."

"He's beautiful," Joey murmured, stepping up beside Bakura.

"I'm amazed the captain can ride him. I mean look at him, he's not exactly the strongest or tallest looking guy in the world," Tristan mused, joining his friends.

"It's not the size that matters, it's your skill and trust."

Looking at one another, Joey and Tristan snorted lightly.

"And exactly how do you know this?"

"Simple you _dolts,_ my father was a blacksmith!" Bakura growled before turning back to look at the captain to find him tying Keith's arms behind his back. "I still say you should kill him."

"I see that you and I are going to have some problems," the red eyed captain smirked, looking at Bakura and the others carefully, not fully trusting the white haired male with a sword.

"Ah, just ignore _Cotton_ here, he likes to get under every one's skin," Tristan supplied before jumping behind Joey to avoid a punch thrown at him.

"Call me that again, and I will personally cut out your heart!" Bakura growled, glaring harshly at the burnet while shifting the sword in his grasp to prove his point.

Shaking his head, Joey turned to see the captain giving them a rather amused smirk. "I bet you can just feel the love between them, can't you?"

"Love, indeed," The red eyed captain chuckled richly while looking at the glaring contest between Bakura and Tristan. "With love like that, who needs enemies?"

"You'll never get away with this!" Keith shouted, forcing himself to stay focused, even though he was at the brink of passing out from the pain. "Captain Raphael will be coming this way soon..."

"Really, and what makes you think that we'll still be here?" crimson eyes gleamed lightly. "Or that he will be able to do anything to me?" Smiling at the furious expression on the other's marred face; the wild haired captain turned his back to Keith while going over to his horse.

Climbing up onto the saddle, the captain looked over the three escapees that he helped. Feeling something nip his ear, he turned to the falcon perched on his shoulder. The falcon's unusual amethyst eyes had a certain look to them, an almost pleading gleam.

Nodding at the unspoken question, the captain looked back at the others. "I take it that you are the ones responsible for the warning bells of Aquila to be ringing, correct?"

"What gave us away?" Bakura muttered, crossing his arms. "Could it be the fact that Aquila's guards are after us?"

Joey and Tristan both shot pointed glares at their companion before blinking at the sound of a raspy hiss. Turning to look back at the captain, their eyes widened as they spotted the falcon with its wings flared while hissing and glaring over at Bakura.

"You made it angry," Joey chuckled.

"Definitely not an animal person, are you Bakura?" Tristan smirked, earning a glare and a snort from the white haired thief.

Shaking his head, the captain carefully stroked the falcon's chest feathers lovingly, instantly calming the ruffled avian. "I must commend you on your escape then," he chuckled, enjoying the gentle cooing emitting from the falcon. "Since no one has ever escaped that stronghold and lived."

"We were lucky you showed up, or else we would have been taken back to Aquila and then hung for the Bishop's amusement," Joey cringed.

Waving it off, the captain offered them all a warm smile. "So where are the three of you headed, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Don't know, don't care as long as it's far away from Aquila," Joey shrugged while crossing his arms and looking back at the strange captain curiously. "Why?"

"How about traveling with me for a few days then? I know my way around these parts pretty well and I can also handle things if any more guards show up," The captain replied before noticing the disbelieving looks he was receiving. "What?"

"Well no offense or anything, but why are you willing to help us in the first place?" Tristan asked curiously. "I mean you know that we escaped from Aquila, and could be murders or something and yet you offer your assistance, why?"

"I offer my assistance because from all that I have seen, you three are not murders," red eyes turned to look at Bakura with an amused stare. "Moody thieves perhaps, but not murders." Hearing a snort from the thief, he chuckled before looking back at Joey and Tristan. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'm in," Joey smiled, looking over at his friends. "How about it guys?" Seeing Tristan nod in agreement, he turned to Bakura and earned a snort as well as a muttered affirmative.

"Good, I'm sure Hikari and I will enjoy the company," the captain smiled while stroking the falcon's head as it squawked at the sound of its name. "I suggest the three of you find suitable mounts, the journey could be long and I'm sure you don't want to walk the entire way."

Nodding, the three escapees fanned out around the small village, each one looking for a horse that they could use.

Watching from his horse, the captain sighed lightly before feeling the falcon making its way down his arm. Looking down at the bird, he smiled lightly, before bringing his arm up and letting the falcon take flight. Watching the avian fly across the sky, he turned and motioned for the man standing at the tavern.

"Yes, sir?" The man asked, bowing his head in respect.

Reaching into a saddle pack, the captain retrieved a large black velvet pouch full of precious gold coins. Tossing it over to the man, he smiled lightly. "That is for payment to any beast that my companions come up with," he said and grinned as the man nodded while looking in awe at the amount in the pouch.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats, red eyes turned to see the blond escapee coming around the corner riding a dark bay horse along with his brunet companion coming up behind him on a red roan horse.

"Dammit! Get a move on, you stubborn mule!"

Chuckling at the familiar sound of Bakura's ranting. Joey and Tristan turned to find their companion rounding the corner riding a large flea-bitten mule. Not being able to contain themselves, they both broke out in fits of laughter.

"Knock it off you two!" Bakura snapped, pulling back on the reins to have the mule stubbornly jerk its head to the side and try to snap at his legs. Quickly moving his leg out the way he glared at the animal before looking over at his still laughing companions. "I would have taken Keith's horse, but that bloody beast tried to kick me, leaving me with this stubborn ass."

"An animal after your own heart, eh Bakura?" Joey laughed out, earning a death glare.

"That's enough out of you, Mutt!"

"Well now that you each have a mount, I suggest that we move on." The captain smirked, mentally laughing at the look on Bakura's face as the mule once again tried to bite his leg. Patting his own horse's neck, he gave the stallion a gentle nudge.

"Wait, we don't even know your name," Joey called out, causing the captain to pull gently on the reins of his horse. "I mean shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Getting a nod in return, he smiled lightly. "I'm Joey."

"I'm Tristan," the brunet smiled while giving the captain a small wave.

"Bakura," the white haired thief muttered before once again moving his leg away from the mule's mouth. "Would you stop, stupid beast!"

"Nice meeting you all," The captain smiled, bowing his head to each of them. "As for me. I am Captain Yami Amir."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**-Always Together, Eternally Apart-**

The countryside truly was a sight to see this time of year. Trees were full of beautiful crisp leaves displaying vibrant colors of red, orange and golden hues. Birds chirped unmatched symphonies while fluttering around the lush forest surroundings, making the countryside all the more breath taking.

Taking a relaxing breath, Joey closed his eyes. The sound of the birds as well as the steady pounding of hoof beats was enough to lull him to sleep. He was almost getting ready to doze off when the braying of a mule caused him to jump. Blinking his eyes wildly, he looked over to Bakura and couldn't help but snicker.

The poor white haired escapee had apparently fallen asleep and leaned over to far for the mule's liking, because now it was bucking up and braying loudly while Bakura was hanging sideways from its neck with his legs wrapped tightly around the mule's middle.

"… Having problems, Bakura?"

"This bloody animal has a _DEATH WISH_!" Bakura growled, glaring at the mule as it turned to look him in the eye, as if to return the glare. "Don't you even think about it you lousy- Ow!" Bakura yelped painfully as the mule bit his arm, causing him to let go and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Hearing the commotion, Yami tugged back on the reins, pulling his horse to stop before turning to see what happened. Chuckling, he watched Bakura get to his feet and dust himself off before walking toward the feisty mule with a scowl on his face.

Not really wanting to see the poor mule meet a cruel death, Yami guided his horse in between Bakura and the mule. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really that concerns you. I just have a mule to strangle!" Bakura snapped, glaring at the flea-bitten beast as it snorted back at him in response while pinning its ears against its skull. "You just wait till I get a hold of you, you infernal beast of burden!"

Hearing another snort, Yami chuckled. "Oh yes, that really scared it, can't you see his hooves shaking? Be careful thief, this mule may take another bite out of you, if you keep threatening it," noticing the glare that he was receiving from Bakura, he shook his head. "How about doubling up with one of your companions and then if we encounter someone along the trail, we give the mule over to them?"

"Fine," Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms while continuing to glare at the beast. He still wanted to kill it, but at the prospect of getting rid of the animal, he was more than happy to agree.

"Come on Bakura, you can double up with me." Tristan offered while lowering his hand down to his companion, who grumbled lightly before taking the offered hand. Smiling, Tristan helped Bakura onto his horse.

Watching all of this, Yami smiled briefly before guiding his horse over to Tristan's and handing the rope reins of the mule to Bakura. "Just hold him for now," he stated before turning away. He could already sense that sunset was coming soon and they needed to find shelter as soon as possible before he changed. "Come on, it's almost sunset."

"How can you tell?" Joey asked while looking up at the sky.

"Call it a gift," Yami sighed, offering the blond a small smile. "After traveling so much, you soon learn when the sun rises and sets." He didn't want to worry the others, but he was worried himself. The village that they had left was miles behind them now, so that was out of the question. They needed a new place to stay, and they needed it fast.

Almost completely consumed in his panicked thoughts, Yami was brought back into reality by a familiar screech. Looking up, he smiled at the falcon circling above them. "Well it seems Hikari has found shelter for the rest of the day," he announced, turning to the others to see them smile in relief before looking back up to watch the falcon fly off in another direction.

"Come a long, we best keep up with him," Yami suggested, giving his stallion a nudge to gallop off after the avian.

Watching the captain ride off, Joey looked back at his friends. "Let's get going before he gets too far ahead of us."

"Can I leave this beast here?" Bakura whined, glaring at the mule before moving his hand as it snapped at him. "Bloody beast!"

"Leave it alone, Bakura," Tristan huffed, kicking his horse to make it gallop off in the direction the captain went.

Grumbling, Bakura tightened his grip around Tristan's waist while dragging the mule behind him. Looking over at Joey, he noticed the blond snickering at him. "Keep it up, twit! I'll get you when we reach shelter."

Shutting up, Joey nudged his horse to go faster, eager to get a way from Bakura as fast as he could.

**UP AHEAD…**

Yami smiled as he lifted his arm just enough so that the falcon could land on it. Reaching over to stroke the raptor's chest feathers, he chuckled as it cooed in return. Turning his attention back to the small farm in front of him, he set his horse off into a steady walk.

Riding along the path beside the barn, crimson eyes took in the worn building and its missing boards. This place had definitely fallen on hard times. Looking over the farming land, Yami shook his head before the sound of someone chopping wood caught his attention.

Hikari squawked while turning his head in the direction the sound was coming from. Dismounting his horse, Yami gripped the reins and pulled the large stallion behind him as he followed the sound to turn the corner and find an elderly man panting for breath and leaning over the large ax.

"Excuse me, sir?" Yami asked, walking over to the man as Hikari perched himself on his shoulder. Seeing the old man look at him, he bowed his head lightly to hear the old man chuckle heartily.

"I think I should be the one bowing to you, instead of the other way around."

Offering the other a smile, Yami shook his head. "I thought I would save you the trouble."

"Indeed and how can I be of service to you?"

Hearing approaching hoof beats, Yami turned to find the escapee trio pulling their horses into a walk while coming toward him. "My companions and I need a place to lodge for the night," he replied turning to look at the man while untying a velvet patch from his belt.

"DAMN YOU STUBBORN MULE!"

"Keep your money, the tax collectors would only take it away from me," the old man sighed, waving his hand away as Yami tried to give him the pouch of coins. "You all can stay in the barn- that is the only place where there is enough room for all of you. If you or your companions are hungry I have some food inside."

Smiling at the man, Yami looked back at his companions to find Joey walking the mule toward him while Tristan was holding back Bakura. Meeting Joey half way, he relieved the other of the reins and brought the mule back to the old man. "As a show of thank, you can have this mule."

"Deal," the man said, taking the reins from Yami to receive a gentle nuzzle from the stubborn creature.

Nodding, Yami grabbed his horse's reins and pulled the horse behind him as he met up with the others. "He has agreed to let us stay here in the barn and if the three of you are hungry he said there is some food in the house."

The three nodded while following Yami in the barn and putting their horses in the stalls.

"C'mon guys, let's go get some food. Do you want anything Captain?" Joey asked, looking back at Yami to find him unbuckling the saddle and chest collar on his horse.

"No, I think I'll rest in here with Titan," Yami smiled, patting the large black horse as it pawed at the floor.

"Okay," Joey replied before leaving the captain and joining up with companions in the house.

Yami sighed while relieving the black horse of its saddle and blanket before placing both items on the stall wall. Patting the stallion's head, he gently took off the bridle to place it with the other tack items. "Another sunset, eh boy," he whispered, having the horse bump its nose against his stomach. Running his fingers through the silky forelock, he chuckled as the stallion nipped at his tunic.

"I'm running out of options" he mumbled, giving the horse another pat before going over to the saddle bags and rummaging through them. Opening the left bag, his breath caught in his throat as he pulled out a petit white tunic with gold trim. Bringing the article of clothing up to his face, Yami took in a deep breath to breath in the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla.

Fighting to hold in his tears, he rubbed his fingers through the silky fabric before walking over to a corner of the barn where the falcon was perched. Placing the clothing on a bale of hay, he removed his cloak, armor, and the belt that sheathed his sword before walking over to the window where the falcon was perched. Stroking the raptor lovingly, he blew over the falcon's head, causing the petit raptor to ruffle its wings and coo.

"Be careful, little one," he whispered, giving the falcon one more stroke to the back before sneaking out of the barn and running up to the hill just as the sun set.

The lonesome howl of a wolf caused Joey to tense as he looked around at the rest of his friends. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it's a wolf… so what?" Bakura asked, cocking an eyebrow while biting into another piece of meat.

"Sounds pretty close… do you think the Captain will be alright?"

"Hmph, he has a sword doesn't it?" Bakura snapped. "And if a wolf was to get in that barn those horses would kick the hell out of it."

"He has a point, Joey," Tristan shrugged, taking a drink of water. "I'm sure the captain will be fine."

Nodding, Joey went back to eating while keeping an eye on the barn through the window beside him. He didn't know how to explain it, but he just knew that something was going on… or that something was going to happen soon.

"So where are you all heading?"

Looking at the old man, Tristan shrugged. "We don't know."

"Ah, well the four of ya best be careful. Word has it that 3 prisoners of Aquila managed to escape, said to be murderers."

The three all exchanged looks before going back to eating their food, deciding to not voice anything about what the elder had said.

* * *

Yawning, Joey stretched while making his way to the barn, he had stayed back to help the old man clean up since everyone else left. Opening one of the barn doors enough to walk inside, he started to close it behind him when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Don't bother."

Turning to the voice, Joey blinked at seeing Bakura saddling up Tristan's horse. "Where are you going? Tristan, why aren't you doing anything?"

Shrugging, Tristan shook his head. "There's no use talking to him… plus he has a knife," he sighed, looking back at his blond friend.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura fastened the last buckle on the bridle before pulling the reins back and climbing up into the saddle. "As for me, I'm leaving. The captain has disappeared and I want to put some distance away from him as much as possible."

"He saved our lives," Joey glared, gripping the reins and stopping the horse in its tracks.

"Let go," Bakura growled. "There is something about that captain that I don't trust!"

"Nothing new there, you don't trust anything," Tristan mumbled.

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped before glaring back down at the blond gripping the reins. "You two can stay with the captain if you like, but I'm leaving. I told you back at Aquila that I worked alone and yet I dealt with you two longer than I liked, so now that you have a new traveling companion, this is where we will split ways."

"You'll get caught!" Joey hissed, tossing a glare of his own up at the white haired thief. "It's safer to travel with the captain!"

"I say this again, there is something about him that I don't trust. I've heard rumors about him from the dungeon keepers, they said that the 'Dark' Captain was cursed," Bakura sneered. "Besides I don't need his help, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure you can, that's how you ended up in Aquila in the first place, handling everything on your own," Joey bit back. "Tell me Bakura, are you really eager to have that noose around your neck and seeing the Bishop watching you hang?"

"He does have a point…"

"_Shut up_!" Bakura snarled, tossing another glare over at the brunet before looking back down at the blond. "Those bastards got lucky the first time they got me, it won't happen again," he scoffed, kicking the horse firmly in the sides, causing the roan to rear up and knock Joey away as it galloped out of the open barn door.

"Damn him," Joey muttered, getting to his feet and dusting himself off before looking over at Tristan. "He's going to get himself killed out there." Thinking about what had been said, he looked around to notice the captain's black horse still in its stall. "Is the captain really gone?"

"Looks that way," Tristan nodded, looking out the barn door where a faint dust trail Bakura was leaving behind him. "I wonder where he went, especially since all his stuff is still here… well everything but that falcon."

"No surprise the bird disappeared, it can fly anywhere it wants too," Joey sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "Well might as well get some sleep," he groaned, flopping down on one of the bails of hay and covering his body with the one of the spare blankets that their elderly host had provided.

"Aren't we going to go after Bakura?" Tristan asked, taking a seat beside the blond.

"What's the point, all he would do is bite our heads off," Joey shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position. "He won't be able to ride out too far tonight, so maybe we can track him down in the morning."

Nodding, Tristan pulled his blanket tighter around him before leaning back against the hay. "I guess your right," he mumbled while yawning. "Sleep well."

"You too," Joey yawned, turning away from his companion and drifting off to sleep, unaware of the amethyst eyes watching the both of them carefully.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"Your friend needs you, he's in trouble…"

Honey brown eyes blinked open at the soft, melodious voice that drifted across his mind. "Wha?" he asked, yawning while rubbing the sleep out of his left eye and looking around the barn. It was dark except for the cascading moonlight that drifted in from the cracks in the roof and from the windows.

"He needs your help…"

Whirling around, Joey looked up to stare into wide amethyst eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight while the owner remained hidden in the dark shadows of the barn. "Who are you?"

"Ungh… Joey… stop talking in your… sleep…" Tristan mumbled, using an arm to whap Joey in the side, though he ending up hitting nothing but thin air since the blond was standing up.

"Well, who are you?" Joey asked again, ignoring Tristan since the other had fallen right back to sleep.

"It doesn't matter; all you need to know is that your friend needs you…"

"My friend, who are you talking about?"

"The white haired one."

"How do you know? Is this one of those weird dreams or something?"

"Yes, this is all a dream, and I am warning you about your friend."

Blinking, Joey was getting ready to ask another question when the captain's black horse neighed loudly, causing him to look over, but when he looked back the amethyst eyes were gone. "What the hell?"

"Remember what I said…"

Looking around the barn, Joey felt a bit freaked out since he couldn't see anyone else in the barn. Thinking about what had been said; he quickly used his foot to kick Tristan hard enough to wake him up. "C'mon Tristan, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up, quit kicking me!" Tristan snapped, glaring at the blond while covering up his yawn and looking around the barn. "Why the hell did you wake me up for? It's not even morning yet."

Running over to his horse, Joey quickly grabbed all the tack and set to getting the horse ready. "We got to go out there and find Bakura, I think he's in trouble," he sighed, buckling up the girth strap.

"Wha? How do you know this?" Tristan blinked, walking over to the blond to buckle up the bridle straps.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Joey mumbled, buckling the saddlebags to the saddle. "All I know is that Bakura needs us."

"Ok, that part I understand, question is, how in the hell do you expect to find him in the dark?" Tristan groused, still not happy about being rudely awakened.

"Looks like the problem has already been solved for us," Joey replied, opening up one of the saddlebags to reveal flint rocks and torch sticks.

"How?"

"Don't ask," Joey shrugged, pulling on the reins and walking the horse out of the stall before climbing on its back and watching Tristan open the door. Riding the horse over to the entranceway, he helped Tristan climb up before giving the horse a kick and riding off in the last direction they had seen Bakura take, neither one aware of the amethyst eyes watching them from the window in the loft of the barn.

* * *

"BAK-_OW_!" Tristan yelled, rubbing his ribs from the harsh elbowing that Joey had given him. "What was that for?"

"To get you to hush!" Joey countered. "Wouldn't want anything to know that we were coming."

"Oh," Tristan sighed, guessing that there was some truth behind the blond's words, but how else was Bakura going to know they were out there to help him. "But what about Bakura?"

"If Bakura is out here, we'll find him in a quiet way, no sense in making a racket and drawing attention to ourselves," Joey explained, keeping the horse on the trail while Tristan held the torch to give them some light.

Looking around the area, Tristan tensed as a pair of eyes caught in the firelight gleamed before disappearing. "J-J-Joey… something's out there," he stuttered out, tightening his grip around the other's waist.

Getting to reply, Joey was jerked out of his thoughts as his horse came to stop and pawed out the ground while letting out a snort and twitching its ears. Patting the horse's neck, he had to suddenly fight to regain some control as the horse started to back up on its own while letting out a fearful whinny.

"I told you there was something out there, and judging by how the horse is acting, it's a predator," Tristan uttered out, keeping the torch firmly in his hand.

A lonesome howl broke through the silence, causing the skittish horse to almost rear up, but Joey had managed to stop it in time.

"Well at least we know it's a wolf out there," Joey sighed.

"Oh yeah, that makes it _so _much better," Tristan grumbled. "I think you're forgetting that wolves hunt in packs."

"This one doesn't."

Hearing the voice, Tristan and Joey both yelped and nearly jumped out of their skins before turning to find Bakura covered in mud, pulling the horse behind him while one of his hands cupped the bicep of his other arm.

"Bakura, don't do that!" Tristan yelled, glaring down at the injured thief. "What happened to you anyways?"

"There was a group of soldiers out here and they caught me off guard and I fell into the mud, they managed to graze me with one of their arrows," Bakura grumbled, looking at the others. "They would've caught me if it wasn't for a wolf darting out in front of their horses."

"So you were saved by a wolf," Joey blinked, looking down at the other.

Looking into the woods to catch another gleam of eyes glowing in the firelight, Bakura nodded his head. "Yeah, it was a big black wolf of what I seen," he sighed, wincing at the twinge in his arm. "Why are you two out here?"

"Something told me that you were in danger," Joey replied. "It woke me up and everything."

"You must've been dreaming," Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Funny when something in your dream tells you that you are dreaming," Joey grumbled, looking back down at Bakura. "But either way, it did say that you needed help and here we are."

"I feel so much safer," Bakura stated dryly while climbing back up into the saddle and looking around. "We better get out of here before those guards can track me down."

"Might want to get that mud off first," Joey pointed out to receive a glare in return.

"I'll deal with the mud later," Bakura growled, glaring at the blond while nudging his horse into walking toward the other horse.

The trio had just started to get on their way when the sound of hoof beats caught their attention. Getting ready to kick their horses and gallop off, they were cut off as three riders stopped in front of them, each one packing a large sword and wearing the insignia of the Bishop.

"Going somewhere?"

"Damn," Bakura cursed, turning around to find another rider on a white horse behind them. From the armor style and shield attached to the saddle, it was clear that this rider was in charge. "I thought I lost you all when the wolf cut you off."

"You still left us with a trail to follow."

"Nice going Bakura," Joey mumbled, shooting a glare at the thief to get one in return.

"Aquila and the Bishop are waiting for you," the guard behind them stated, guiding his horse up closer to the three escapees.

"I bet," Bakura growled, glaring at the approaching guard.

Another howl echoed through the clearing as the horses all pawed at the ground and fidgeted at the sound of the close predator. Hearing a threatening growl, everyone turned to look through the thick brush of the forest, but nothing could be seen.

Joey patted his horse's neck in attempt to calm the horse as it whinnied in fear and kicked up its front legs. "It must be close," he whispered back to Tristan to find him straight as a board and pointing over into a clearing. Looking over in the corner, his eyes widened at the gleaming crimson eyes that were glowing in the shadows.

Pulling his sword from its sheath, the leading guard, nudged his horse to get closer to the captives, but the horse was rooted to the spot. Continuing to kick at the horse's sides, he cursed as the stallion neighed and shook its head while taking a few steps back, "Infernal animal! Move forward!"

"Seems some one is having problems," Bakura smirked, watching each of the guard's horses acting out their fear of predators. Patting his own horse in a calming manner, he glanced to the side to notice the crimson eyes circling them from the shadows. "Keep your horse steady, the wolf is stalking us right now," he whispered, siding his horse up to the blond's.

Finally getting his horse back under control, the commanding guard glared at the escapees. "Guards, seize them!" he shouted pointing his sword at the trio.

"Aquila… here we come," Tristan whined, already mentally feeling the bite of the noose around his neck.

A blur of black and vicious snarling snatched everyone's attention as they turned to watch the guard behind them being thrown from his horse.

Landing on his back, the guard drew in a ragged breath before opening his eyes to stare up into a mouth full of gleaming fangs and jaws capable of grinding bones to dust. Trying to reach for his sword, he was cut of as he screamed out in agony as fangs pierced his neck, ripping into his throat without mercy. "…H…help… m…me!" he rasped out, his glassy eyes looking over at his guards to only have his vision blocked by a pair of vicious crimson eyes.

Vicious snarls and sounds of ripping flesh drowned out the dying guard's gurgling screams, causing everyone to turn away from the carnage. Not hearing anything else, they slowly turned to watch as the wolf dropped mangled pieces of tissue from the guard's throat to the ground before licking the blood from its muzzle.

"Ugh, I think I am going to be sick…" Joey groaned, turning away. "I also hope we aren't next on its list."

"Maybe… maybe it's on our side… I mean it does seem to be helping us."

"It's a wolf, imbecile," Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes at the brunet's suggestion. "However, without their commander, I wonder what our three guards are going to do?" he smirked, looking ahead to see the three guards frozen in place.

"D-d-don't even think about moving… You three are under arrest in the name of the Bishop!" one of the guards shouted getting over the shock of having his commander mauled in front of him. Pulling out his own sword, his comrades followed his lead but they all flinched in fear as a viscous snarl caught their attention and they looked over to stare into blood red irises.

"Not so brave anymore, are you?" Bakura taunted, smirking as he turned his horse to go back in the direction of the old man's farm.

"You won't get away with this! Captain Raphael…!"

"Couldn't catch a cold or find water in a bucket," Bakura chuckled, pulling his horse to a stop as he looked over his shoulder at the guards to enjoy their annoyed glares. It was rather amusing to watch, since neither one of the guards was willing to move because of the snarling wolf standing across them. "Oh, by the way, next time you see the 'good' Captain or the Bishop, tell them to take my sentence and shove it up their…"

"I would rather you not finish that statement," Joey sighed, shaking his head while receiving another one of Bakura's infamous glares.

Frustrated and enraged, the three guards nudged their horse's to make them move, but they seemed to be rooted to the spot. Hearing another viscous snarl, the guards were nearly thrown from their horses as they reared up trying to flee from the snarling wolf in front of them.

The wolf growled as it lowered its head into position, its lithe frame poised for attack. Its fur bristled and hackles raised with its ears pinned against its skull while bloodstained fangs gleamed at them in warning. Snapping at the horse's hooves, the wolf growled while dodging each stomp of the horse's hooves until the horse's fought control from their rider's and galloped off in another direction.

"Next time you won't get away!" One of the guards yelled, his voice fading in and out from the distance. "The captain will find you!"

Exchanging looks between each other, they all blinked as they turned to find the wolf had completely disappeared.

"Ok, that was weird, but I think I have a new respect for wolves now," Joey smiled, nudging his horse.

"So Bakura, are you coming back with us?" Tristan asked, looking over at the thief.

Snorting, Bakura chose not to answer as he directed his horse through the woods. "I still don't know how you found me out here or that…"

"You needed help?" Joey butted in, earning a growl from Bakura.

"Believe what you want, dolt. I had everything under control."

"Sure, Bakura," Tristan smirked.

"I'm being punished… the Gods are punishing me by sticking me with you two," Bakura groaned, glaring at his companions to see them snickering. "I really hate you."

"We know Bakura, but look on the bright side, you didn't get caught," Joey smiled. "And when we get back to the barn, I can patch up your arm."

Snorting, Bakura merely nodded his head before looking at them. "So how did you two really find me, or were you both following me?"

"I told you that someone told me you were in trouble," Joey sighed.

"He was dreaming and talking in his sleep," Tristan countered, earning a glare from the blond.

"I was not talking in my sleep!" Joey snapped. "I know what I seen and heard… it's just that they told me that I was dreaming."

"So that means that you were talking in your sleep because you were dreaming."

"Oh shut up!" Joey snapped, nudging his horse to go a little bit faster. "I still say that I wasn't talking in my sleep."

"Then your loosing your mind, that's what happens when you stay in Aquila," Bakura smirked.

"Then that explains a lot, since you were there a lot longer than we were," Joey countered.

"Keep it up and it won't be the Bishop you'll need to be worrying about," Bakura growled.

"Guys, knock it off!"

"Stay out of this, Tristan!"

The three continued to argue as they rode back to the farm, none aware of the crimson eyed wolf following them closely from the shadows of the forest.

_TBC…_


End file.
